1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to an electronic device with superior sound effects.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advanced and rapid development in audio and video technology today, development of speakers seeking high quality sound effects and efficient space usage plays a vital role in future communication, information, and IA markets.
Speakers also referred to as sound amplifiers have functions to deliver sounds from audio signals. In notebook computer applications, speakers are often used for game playing and CD music playing. However, standard for the sound effects of speakers of notebook computers rises with the increase in users' demand for better audio and video enjoyment.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional built-in speaker. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional schematic view of the built-in speaker in FIG. 1A. Referring to both FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a built-in speaker 100 includes a sound box 110 and a resonating film 120. The working theory of the built-in speaker 100 is to use the resonating film 120 and a coil (not shown). Repulsion and attraction between a magnetic field generated by an audio signal passing the coil and permanent magnets fixed next to the coil cause the resonating film 120 to generate audio vibration and output sound.
FIG. 1C is a schematic view of a notebook computer which uses the built-in speaker of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, and FIG. 1C at the same time, when the built-in speaker 100 is used in a notebook computer 200, the size of the sound box 110 and resonating area are restricted by the space inside the notebook computer 200. Thus, the sound generating capability of the built-in speaker 100 is limited and the sound heard by a user is weak. As a result, users who demand high quality audio video enjoyment may not purchase the notebook computer 200 because of its poor sound performance.